


a quick-fix change of regimes

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] A Change of Worlds [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: femslash100, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: "For the last time, Harley, I'm not letting you turn an innocent kid just because you want to be a mother."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #27 "Vampire" at femslash100's drabble cycle: AUs.
> 
> Because I'm once again blocked for all of my other works, I'm going back to filling this AU challenge. Pairing and/or more specific scenario suggestions would be terrific. Tumblr has an amazing assortment of prompts I want to write, but I can never decide who with or which ones first. The AUs I still have to fill can be found in the "A Change of Worlds" series, my claim is Harley Quinn, and my favourite pairings are currently her with Christina Bell, Kate Kane or Dinah Lance, but I'm open to trying my hands on more obscure pairings. :D

"For the last time, Harley," Kate says, hand reaching out of the shower for a towel. Harley offers one to her. "I'm not letting you turn an innocent kid just because you want to be a mother."

"Have you _met_ children these days?" Harley frowns into the fogged up mirror. She wipes it to inspect the fangs she's been flossing furiously. "Far from innocent, let me tell ya."

"It's still not right to force this on someone--"

"It wouldn't be forcing if we ask."

"-- _especially_ if they're too young to think about the consequence. Must we go over this every time?"

"Yeah, because I still don't get it." Harley picks up another, smaller towel.

Kate sighs but lets Harley rub her hair dry. Sometimes Harley has those handmaiden moments when she likes to attend to every need Kate may or may not have, and other times she prefers laziness over subservience. "To sum up: no. I hope you can understand that one, at least."

"Understand, sure. Accept? Nah." Harley stops her abuse of Kate's scalp to cup her head. "I just want to raise little brats with you and can't think of any other way to do it."

"Well, how do normal couples do it?"

Harley's face scrunches in thought. "They have sex and get pregnant."

"Normal lesbian couples."

"They have sex and don't get pregnant."

"They adopt."

"Oh. _Oh!_ Like all proper and official? You'd do that for me?"

Kate shrugs. "I can't keep playing my own heirs forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "On Removing the Wedding Band" by Major Jackson.


End file.
